


I want you to dream of me

by InTooManyKpopFandoms



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Mostly Bang Chan/Lee Minho, just fluff, other ships are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTooManyKpopFandoms/pseuds/InTooManyKpopFandoms
Summary: Chan and Minho are in love with each other. But both are also too oblivious to see the other's feelings. The other members come up with a plan to get them together, once and for all.





	I want you to dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site, but not he first time I've ever published one of my stories. I have more stories coming soon, both Stray kids and others. 
> 
> Sorry if this is really bad. I wrote this around midnight instead of sleeping. 
> 
> Please enjoy this fluffy, cute and cuddly one-shot.

Woojin was about to go crazy. Scratch that, he had already gone crazy. He had gone crazy because 2 of his group mates just couldn't figure out something that seemed so painfully obvious to everyone else. Everyone could see it. Everyone, except the 2 people who actually needed to know. 

Yes, he was talking about his group's leader, Bang Chan, and his own roommate, Lee Minho. The 2 had been dancing around each other for the past several months, but it seemed that no matter how obvious their feelings and intentions were, neither of them managed to get the hint. 

So here Woojin was, trying to rope the other members into helping him get the 2 of them to finally do something about what Felix liked to refer to as “Mission impossible: Get BangHo together”. 

“Anyone got any ideas?” Woojin asked. The 7 of them, Woojin, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin, were gathered in Woojin and Minho's room, where Woojin had gathered them to come up with an idea. 

“Why don't we just let them figure it out themselves?” Jeongin asked innocently, earning a light pat on the head from Jisung. 

“Sweet, sweet, Jeonginnie. If we don’t help them, they will never figure it out.” Jisung said. 

“How about getting them to go out together? To an amusement park or something?” Seungmin asked.

“Have you ever tried getting Channie hyung away from his work. He's currently working on a new song for 3Racha, and he hasn't slept for 27 hours. Try getting him to go to an amusement park.” Changbin said, shaking his head. 

“Plus, Minho hyung is scared of heights, so their choice of rides would probably be limited.” Hyunjin chimed in. 

“I might have gotten an idea.” Woojin said. Everyone turned to look at him expectantly, waiting to see what plan their oldest hyung had come up with. 

“If we can't get them to go out, how about leaving them at the dorm. We could all leave them here, and maybe trick them into spending time together.” Woojin said. 

“Fine, but how would we trick them?” Jisung asked. 

“Changbin, you said that Channie has a lot of work right now, right? When we have left, we call Minho, and ask him to make sure Chan gets some sleep. Minho wouldn't be able to say no, both because it involves helping Chan, and because there's no one else to do it instead.” Woojin said, explaining his “genius master plan”. 

“I guess there's no harm in trying it out. Hey, if Minho hyung can actually get Chan hyung to go to bed, he'll get some serious respect from me.” Felix said. 

And so the plan was born. Out of the minds of 7 mostly-teenaged boys, who really just wanted their friends to date. 

And a few days later, after arrangements were done, the plan was put into action. 

“Minho hyung, Seungminnie invited me to go see a Got7 concert. We're leaving now.” Hyunjin said, followed by a less audible “I'm gonna meet Jinyoungie hyung again”. Minho, who was lying on the couch, reading a book, just wished them a good concert, without even looking up. 

Almost an hour later, Woojin announced that he, Jisung and Jeongin would go to the movies, because there was a new movie that Jeongin wanted to see, but since it was a horror movie, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go by himself. Woojin and Jisung had, as the loving and caring hyungs that they were, agreed to go. They could kill 2 birds with one stone. Jeongin could get to see the movie, while also getting mentally scarred in the process, and they could also follow through with their “Chan X Minho” plan. 

Again, Minho barely raised his head from his book, and simply wished them a nice time. 

Lastly, Felix and Changbin came up with the excuse that they really wanted to go to an amusement park (hey, if Minho and Chan shouldn't go, why shouldn't they?). Minho thought about joining them, but he didn't want a repeat of the park trip, where he totally became the 3rd wheel to “ChangLix”. 

“Sure, have fun.” Minho said. But about 20 minutes later, he realized that the dorm was awfully quiet, which was extremely unusual with 9 young boys running around. It was only now that Minho truly noticed that the other members had left, 

Suddenly, Minho's cellphone began ringing. He looked at the screen as the words “Woojinnie hyung” showed up. 

“Hey hyung, what's up, is the movie good?” Minho said. 

“It hasn't started yet. I just wondered if you were doing anything important right now?” Woojin asked. 

“No, not right now. Why?” Minho asked, curiosity lacing his voice. 

“I completely forgot about it when I was home, but Channie has been working a lot lately, can you go check on him, maybe try to get his to sleep or something?” Woojin asked, knowing that his master plan was being carried out in this very moment. 

“Sure, I'll go check up on him. I can't promise that I'll be able to convince him to sleep, though.” Minho said. Throughout the last couple of months, it had become kind of a joint responsibility for the other members to make sure Chan got some sleep. If they didn't, the leader would probably work himself to death within a week or so. 

Minho walked up to the door of Chan and Changbin's room, knocking gently on it, before opening it. 

Apparently, Chan had become so tired that he had fallen asleep in the middle of arranging the new songs, his head resting on the table, his headphones still on. Minho decided that it would be best for Chan (and especially Chan's back, which didn't seem too comfortable in its current position) to move to the bed and sleep there instead. 

Gently, Minho removed the earphones, making Chan half wake up in the process. 

“Come on hyung, let's get you to bed.” Minho ushered quietly trying to pull Chan up from his chair and towards the bed, only a few meters away. With Chan only partly conscious, it proved to be slightly more difficult than Minho had first anticipated, but after a small struggle, he finally got the older to lie down on his bed. He was just about to return to the living room and his book, when he felt Chan grasp a hold of the hem of his shirt. 

“Don't go.” Chan muttered, almost inaudibly, already on his way back to dreamland. Minho froze in the spot. But the hand gripping his shirt didn't seem to loosen even the slightest. 

So without further ado, Minho gently and quietly slipped into Chan's bed, careful not to wake the elder, who, by the way, was still gripping his shirt. 

Chan's face was relaxed, but you could still see a small indent from where his famous dimple was usually placed when he smiles. He looked so peaceful, and Minho somehow found himself staring a bit longer than he had initially wanted to. 

‘Well, maybe this isn't the worst place ever to sleep.’ Minho thought to himself, before feeling his eyelids slowly shutting, the last thing he felt being an arm draping itself over his waist…

 

“Oh my god. Someone get a camera, this is too cute.” Felix said, as he watched his 2 hyungs lying in bed, looking certifiably adorable. Jisung had already found all the phones and cameras in the dorm, and was making sure to take plenty of photos, so that the pictures would never ever be lost. 

“Changbin hyung, how did you know this would work?” Seungmin asked. 

“I've been Chan hyungs roommate for a while now. I've noticed that he gets cuddly when he's tired.” Changbin said, followed by Felix muttering something about changing roommates. 

“Should we wake them up?” Jeongin asked, innocent as always. 

“Nah, let them sleep. They’re gonna need all the nice, peaceful sleep they can get now, cause it is gonna be a nightmare when they wake up.” Woojin said, happy that his “master plan” had succeeded. Now, he could slowly start regaining his sanity.


End file.
